A Friend From The North
by Raiultima
Summary: Tori and Jade are together after another breakup between Jade and Beck. What happens when Beck's ex-girlfriend comes to Hollywood Arts? Flashes of Bade and Bori, but mainly a JORI!
1. Chapter 1

A Friend From The North

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever owned VicTorious, or any of the characters, situations, locales, music, or anything else related to it. Wish I did, but I don't._

**A/N: I have pulled down and scrapped my latest JORI, Jade's Confessions. I realized that, while the story was going as I had it planned, it had gotten too far out of hand, and the situations were too unreal and unfixable. So I am sorry to anyone who was reading it, but it will not be completed, and I couldn't leave an un-finished story up.**

**That being said, here we go with a new JORI! This will be using a character, Jessica/Jessie, who was not created by me. All credit goes to AaronandSarah.**

**FYI: Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_ Italics are someone's memories or daydreams, __**and Bold Italics are any informal means of communications, such as texts and Slap posts.**_

_**Please, Read/Enjoy/Review! (R/E/R)**_

**Chapter 1 - Blast From The Past**

"Hey babe. Is it just me, or does Canada there look unusually happy today?" The goth was staring at her ex, smirking to herself. Since she had left him three months ago, the boy had been nothing short of a moping sack of sad. It was actually pathetic to watch, and made the goth feel something akin to empathy and concern for him. Granted, she would never show it. No, Jade West didn't show interest or concern in anything that didn't directly benefit herself.

"Yeah. I mean, he does have his good moments, but this is different. Almost like he really _is_ happy. Like there is something that has brought him out of his funk." The goth's girlfriend, Tori, was leaning in quietly, the knowledge of their relationship still unknown to anyone in their tight nit group, more less the school they attended. Jade had been upset after losing Beck again, even though she had been the one to end it. She didn't say it outwardly, but her friends knew it. Her snarky attitude got a bit darker as time went on, and soon, Tori couldn't take it anymore. She had invited Jade over for a girl talk, which Jade was hugely opposed to. But when Tori promised to sit through _The Scissoring_, and to buy Jade coffee for a week, the goth finally obliged.

_Jade arrived at Tori's late on a Saturday night, still unsure of whether she was actually about to have a sleepover at the overly cheerful, too damned bright all the time, deserves to have her head popped like a zit, Tori Vega. She rapped her knuckles on the door, and soon, the untalented older sister came to the door._

_"Uggh, you? Why are you here?" The older Vega, Trina, didn't hide her disgust to Jade. Tori had done her best for two years to be Jade's friend, but always got rejected. Sure, Jade could be cordial enough to enjoy herself at times, and there were moments, like Karaoke Dokey, when they actually did find a common ground and enjoyed themselves. But the frenemies usually didn't get along. Especially when alone. So Trina was trying to find out why Jade was there._

_"Tori invited me. Said she wanted to talk, and watch some movies. I didn't have anything going on, and well, came. Now move, before I get you out of my way." Trina moved into her self defense position. "Oh, yeah. Try me, Vega. Your self defense can't do anything against me. I have a tazer. Now, again, MOVE!" This time, the older girl got out of the way. Since graduating Hollywood Arts the year before, much to the jubilation of everyone, student and teacher alike, the girl had been in a few commercials and even one late night TV show. How she got the parts were still shrouded in mystery, but she actually wasn't TOO bad. Sure, she was bad, but it could have been much worse. Trina allowed Jade to pass, then went out to head to a taping session for her show._

_"Bye, Vega." Trina rolled her eyes, both at the idea of Jade being nice to her, and the southern belle voice that came with the departing wishes. It was one of Jade's favorite ways to torture Tori, and Trina didn't take too kindly to it. Upstairs, Tori heard her frenemy, and took a deep breath. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to happen, but she hoped that she could get Jade to open up, even if just a bit._

_Tori walked down the stairs, waving to Jade as she came down. "Jade, I have to movie loaded into the Blueray player. But first, want some dinner? I can call for some Chinese or a Pizza, if you want?" Tori was doing her best. She was on edge, just like Jade, and was trying her hardest to make her guest comfortable._

_"Sure, Vega. Chinese sounds good. I'll even take a glass of that crap you call a refreshment. That ridiculously colored lemonade." Jade waved her hands as Tori rolled her eyes, then walked to the refrigerator. Taking two tall glasses from the cubbard, and pouring the liquid, she pulled out her Pearphone and ordered some Chinese._

_Half an hour later, they were in Tori's bed, watching a movie. Well, Jade was watching. Tori was cowering in fear. But it did do what she wanted. Jade loosened up. Some. At least enough that when the movie went off, and Tori started to talk to Jade like a friend, rather than just a house guest, Jade actually responded. And her answers sounded sincere._

_"So Jade, why did you call things off with Beck again. I mean, I though you were happy. And that you had wanted him back since the game show." Tori eyed Jade, trying to get a read on her. But Jade, who had the ability of hiding her emotions mastered, didn't allow it. She sighed, and turned her back. When Tori placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her with her big chocolate eyes, Jade decided to tell her. Because she knew that Tori was the type to pry._

_"Well, have you ever been with someone so long, that being away from them hurts?" Tori nodded. She had had a boyfriend that had been her first time, that called it off a few months after. They had been together for a year before being intimate, and almost a year and a half before calling it off. But once they were seperated, Tori's heart pined to have him back. "Okay, well, did you every try and get him back?" Tori nodded again. And it had worked. They got back together for a few weeks, and enjoyed themselves, and the familiarity of it all._

_"Well, with Beck and me, it didn't take long for either of us to realize why we had broke up in the first place. We stayed together for everyone else, because we thought that was what everyone wanted. But we realized it wasn't right, to ignore our own feelings, you know?" Tori nodded again. This was the most open she had even seen Jade. Even more so that the few times she had cried, and gotten makeup on pillows and such._

_Tori could hear the pain and stress in Jade's voice, even though it was a very minute trace. Tori didn't even register herself doing it. She was letting her compassion and her concern override her normal thoughts, and she placed her arms around Jade's neck, pulling the paler girl in. Jade, though hating having her personal space violated, allowed herself to hug Tori back. After what seemed like too long to Jade, and not long enough for Tori, they broke apart. Then Tori did something that surprised them both again. She leaned in, placing a light kiss on Jade's cheek._

_Both girls looked away, which was good, as they both felt a light flush in their cheeks. And Jade, in her typical fashion, let her snarkiness take control._

_"What the HELL, VEGA?" The girl got up to leave, before looking over her shoulder at a crying Tori. Apparently, Tori didn't take too kindly to being yelled at, and coarse language. Jade felt the guilt, but didn't show it. But she did stop. "Tori, you can't do that. Okay. I just broke up with Beck, so any sort of personal contact is not okay. Deal? You owe me an apology." Of course Jade wouldn't give one in return, and Tori knew that. But that didn't stop the latina from giving what Jade requested._

_"I'm sorry, Jade. It's just that you're my friend, and you have been down, and I want to help. I crossed a line. It won't happen again, promise. Please, stay. We have all night." Jade looked back at the girl, contemplating the slight flush that had come across her, and the way that Tori was sounding. Almost like she was pleading. __**"Does Tori like me? But, her and André? And that guy Danny. And Moose. Plus, didn't she have a boyfriend for a few months not too long ago? So she isn't gay. She's not that way. And neither am I. So why did I blush?"**__ After giving it some thought, and listening to Tori's hesitant breathing, Jade gave in. She sat back down next to Tori. She made sure there was some distance, so that anything like that wouldn't happen again._

_"So Jade, if it hurts being away from Beck, and not having someone, why not find someone?" Jade looked to Tori, her thoughts running in her mind again. "I'll let you in on a secret. But please, promise me you won't tell anyone else." That was all Jade needed to hear. She got up, walking out. She knew it right then. Tori had the hots for her. As she was almost to the stairs, and ready to leave, she realized she had left her monkey fur purse in Tori's room. She figured she could leave it, and skip school Monday and come and get it. Or have Tori bring it to her. But her phone and car keys were in it. __**"Shit. Well, here we go. Just let Tori down easy. Wait, why do I care if she goes down easy. I don't like her. She's not my friend. Seeing her hurt is fun!"**_

_When Jade walked back into Tori's room, the latina blurted out what she needed to say, knowing she probably wouldn't get another chance. "ANDRÉ LIKES YOU." Jade stopped dead. She looked to Tori, who was slowly nodding, and holding Jade's gaze. Jade felt the truth coming off Tori._

_"Really? Why? When? I mean, he's Beck's best friend. Isn't that against some dumb "bro code" or something?" Jade was speaking incoherently when Tori placed her hand on her shoulder again, stopping both girls again. Tori cleared her throat._

_"Promise me you won't tell him, or anyone else, that I told you. Okay?" Jade nodded. "Well, remember that time that you helped him write his song? You were at school all night?" Jade thought about it. She finally remembered, and nodded. "Well, he came to my house the next night, and told me he was in love with you. I told him that he had been tired, and that he just been dilusional. He agreed, but after a few days of not being able to put the thoughts aside, he came again. Remember the song 365 Days?" Jade nodded again. "That was about you."_

_"Really? I mean, I knew it wasn't about his dog, but I didn't know it was about me. But, wait, is that why you and André never got together? Because you knew he liked me? Like the time at the Platinum Music Awards, when you couldn't kiss Beck, because of me?" Tori looked astonished that Jade knew. "Cat had a video chat up with me, and I watched everything that happened."_

_"Oh."_

_"Thank you, Tori." Jade walked up to Tori. "We're not friends, or at least, well, I've never considered us friends. But you've always been here for me. I don't know why? I'm such a bitch all the time, especially to you, Robbie, and at times, Cat. So why you treat me so well, it baffles me."_

_"Because, Jade, you're not as bad as you think you are, or as bad as your actions. You're dark and twisted at times, but you really are a good person at heart." That pissed Jade off. She loved her dark image. So to be called a good person, or have it insinuated that she had a heart, got her mad._

_"Watch yourself, Vega. We are not friends, and I have no issue grinding you into the dust."_

_"Okay, Jade, you are an evil witch, and deserve to burn at the stake."_

_"Thank you."_

_After some more talking about useless nonsense, and another gore filled movie, the girls fell asleep. And it didn't take long for Jade, who had been attention deprived for so long, to let her subconscious to allow her to roll over and cuddle Tori. And Tori's arm had no issue pulling Jade in just a bit closer._

_By the time the morning came, Jade and Tori we intertwined, and the bodies loved the attention. Which caused Jade, who woke up first, to start kissing the body next to her. She got the neck first, which was a bit more slender than she remembered, but still felt right. She moved up to the cheeks, which were a bit softer, and then to the lips. The lips finally responded after a few moments, and soon, a full make out session was on. Finally, the girls were out of breathe, and Jade opened her eyes. Dumbfounded, and wishing it was a terrible dream, she shot out of the bed, falling on her backside._

_"VEGA, WHAT THE HELL?" Not caring this time about her language, volume, or that someone in the house might hear her, Jade let it rip on Tori. And the latina, who was still mostly asleep, didn't know why she was being chided. "I thought I told you personal contact was not okay. So you go and make out with me this morning? What THE FUCK?" Tori, still confused, tried to calm her down. But it didn't help, and soon, the goth was gone._

_For the next week, the girls avoided each other like the plague. But the more they were apart, the more Jade felt even emptier than usual. And the more that, even though she thought it was wrong, she longed for Tori again. Just her embrace. Just one more hug, and even one more kiss on the cheek. And every time those thoughts came, Jade would do something that no one knew. She would take a small razor, and slit her ankle. Just enough to prove to herself that pain was still real, and that she was in reality. And that she could fight off the feelings, or whatever it was, that she was feeling._

_After two weeks from the night they spent, Jade finally came to Tori's house. André was there, along with Cat and Robbie. It looked like they were playing a team game, and Cat/Robbie were dominating. Jade busted through the door, and pulled Tori away, ignoring her struggle to get away. Once in Tori's room, Jade closed the door and locked it. She turned the lights down, and closed the blinds._

_"Vega, get on the bed, now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Please, Tori?" Jade hated subjecting herself to Tori, but she was going crazy. She wasn't sure why she couldn't get Tori off her mind, but the best thing about the horrible situation, was that the pain of losing Beck had been numbed the entire time. She didn't feel that down about it anymore. But her bitchiness was still present. The fuel was different, and Tori wasn't targeted as much or bad. Which meant that Cat and Robbie were catching the brunt of it all._

_Tori got on the bed, and soon, Jade was pressed into her, confirming what she thought. Her lips found Tori's, and both girls melted into it. Jade cursed herself mentally for letting herself fall under Tori's spell, and Tori, well, her mind was for all intents and purposes saying "You wanted Jade as a friend. Well, here you go." So she went with it. After a few moments, Jade turned on Tori's bedside lamp, and she was clearly upset._

_"Okay, Tori. I don't know what this means. But for fucks sake, I like you. SHIT." Jade was shaking, unsure of what it meant. Would their friends abandon them, for being different? Would they welcome them with open arms? What about the school? And Sikowitz? That maniac would probably make good use of this knowledge. And people in the biz were still hesitant about "those people". So obviously, no one could know. And worst of all, Beck. How would it look to break it off with him, and turn up to start dating your worst enemy? Would that cause a rift between him and her? Or he and Tori? How would it affect their images. All of them?_

_Jade was scared of all of it, and yet, through it all, just like the pain with Beck, the idea of Tori helped. And thankfully, she got a positive response. "Jade, would you like to go out sometime this week? After school one night?" Jade nodded. It was the only thing they could do. And from there, the girls were inseperable._

The girls continued to look at Beck. There was a smile plastered on his face. Jade decided to steal his phone, much to his protest. She looked down, and found an intriguing text.

_**Hey sweetie. I'll be there soon. Love you.**_

Not recognizing the number, Jade shrugged it off. Probably his mom. Beck had always been a momma's boy, even though he had his RV and didn't live by his parents rules. So it made sense. Soon, the bell rang, and the group made their way towards their acting class. Tori and Jade made a bit of a detour, into the Blackbox Theatre. Their lips connected for a few minutes. They still hadn't told their friend, or Beck. They had been together for two months, and even though they had been happy most of the time, they still weren't 100% sure it was real. They were taking things slowly, to give themselves time to get over their hard past. They were making strides, as they had finally worked up the courage to start having sex. Or at least, trying. Neither were too skilled with it, and so, it was difficult. And usually ended up with Jade exploding that she wasn't getting what she needed. So to say they were still having difficulties, well, was putting it lightly.

"So, Beck got a text, saying see you soon, love you." And that was another thing that caused some difficulty. Jade would, even if not intentional, compare the girls being together to her and Beck. Usually, Tori shrugged it off. Because she knew they had a long, loving past. And well, her and Jade, not so much. So to get Jade to feel for her the way she had once felt for Beck, which Tori finally realized she wanted to be with Jade that way after a few weeks, would be hard. And it meant breaking through what would certainly be some difficult barriers. "What do you think that means?"

Tori didn't like when Jade talked about Beck like she was jealous. They weren't together anymore, and Jade was with her. So shouldn't Jade be jealous of people talking to Tori, and not Beck. Tori didn't let her disgust show though. "I don't know. Maybe his mom. No matter how depressed a person is, or how bad things may be, having your mom is always a good thing. So that might be why he is so happy. Now then-" Tori pulled Jade into a deep kiss, her pink lips holding the deep rose for a few seconds. "- we need to get to class, okay?" Tori felt a hand on her butt, and Jade looked at her longingly. "No, Jade. We're in school."

"Then we go home. PLEASE?" When Jade squeezed slightly, Tori jumped. She finally gave in. Thankfully, it was Friday, so no one would miss them for a few hourse, and they could have the weekend to themselves. They walked out the door of the school, got in Jade's car, and drove to the goth's home. Knowing they would be alone, they made their ways to Jade's room. They didn't plan on coming out soon.

xxxxx

After the weekend, Tori walked in to school to find Jade talking with a girl she didn't recognize. But for some reason, she couldn't help feeling like she knew her somehow. She walked up to her girlfriend, but was careful to not initiate contact.

"Yeah, I play some piano, and sing a bit. I was actually going to come here a few years ago, but unfortunately, my mom died in a car wreck." The girl had a tear in her eye at the memory. "I finally realized, though, that I could still come here, and use my talent to honor my mother's memory. She actually taught me most of what I know. She was in the Canadian National Orchestra for a while." Jade was talking to the girl, trying like Tori to figure out why she seemed so familiar?

Of course, everyone else in the school saw it instantly. Other than her hair being blonde, and the blue eyes, the girl was almost a spitting image of Tori. Standing five and a half feet, and her hair down her back, the girl walked daintily and as if on air. She had a perfect smile highlighted by highset cheek bones, and there was just a slight silver outline on her blue eyes. And the biggest similarity, other than the piano and singsong voice which had yet to be showcased, was the vanilla perfume. So obviously, just like Tori, this girl got under Jade's skin. But the goth was too involved in figuring out how she knew her to just walk away.

Soon, Cat came up to the girls, and placed her arms around "Tori". "Tori, why are you wearing that wig from Beck's play? That was last year." The girl spun around, trying to figure out who had a hold of her.

"Uhh, sorry, I'm not Tori. My name's Jessica. You can call me Jessie." Jade finally did see the resemblance though. The doppleganger effect was almost spot on. Jade scoffed, and just about walked away. "You mentioned Beck?" The girls all looked to her. "Do you know where he is?"

"Beck? Beckett Oliver?" Jade was intrigued, wondering how in the world this girl knew her.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find him." Then Tori and Jade understood the text from Friday. "I'm his exgirlfriend. We both auditioned here years ago, and both got in. But because of my mom, I stayed behind in Canada. And when he came, we called it off. But when I decided to come here, I looked him up, and got in contact with him. We're gonna start dating again."

**Ooohhhhh boy. I can't tell you how excited I am about this story idea. Again, sorry to anyone who was reading Jade's Confessions. I just couldn't finish it, and couldn't let it incomplete.**

**Anyway, what kind of fun are we in for? And what kind of role will Jessie play in said fun?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend From The North

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever owned VicTorious, or any of the characters, situations, locales, music, or anything else related to it. Wish I did, but I don't._

**FYI: Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_ Italics are someone's memories or daydreams, __**and Bold Italics are any informal means of communications, such as texts and Slap posts.**_

_**Please, Read/Enjoy/Review! (R/E/R)**_

**A/N: This story will be updated every Tuesday. I didn't update last week due to the Christmas holiday. Also know that, even though the story is a JORI, it does have Beck labeled. So some parts of the story will be focused on him, and not the girls.**

**Chapter 2 - Jade's Struggle**

_Soon, Cat came up to the girls, and placed her arms around "Tori". "Tori, why are you wearing that wig from Beck's play? That was last year." The girl spun around, trying to figure out who had a hold of her._

_"Uhh, sorry, I'm not Tori. My name's Jessica. You can call me Jessie." Jade finally did see the resemblance though. The doppleganger effect was almost spot on. Jade scoffed, and just about walked away. "You mentioned Beck?" The girls all looked to her. "Do you know where he is?"_

_"Beck? Beckett Oliver?" Jade was intrigued, wondering how in the world this girl knew him._

_"Yeah. I'm trying to find him." Then Tori and Jade understood the text from Friday. "I'm his exgirlfriend. We both auditioned here years ago, and both got in. But because of my mom, I stayed behind in Canada. And when he came, we called it off. But when I decided to come here, I looked him up, and got in contact with him. We're gonna start dating again."_

Tori and Jade exchanged glances, both knowing what the other was thinking. Tori knew that Jade, even though she had called everything off with Beck for good, wouldn't like someone getting that close to him. It would be hard for the goth to get over that long of a relationship, and see her other half with someone else. Even when the goth had moved on to Tori, and was happy with her. Or so Tori hoped. And Jade knew that Tori would probably be in her face, demanding answers to questions the goth didn't want to answer, and honestly didn't really know the answers to. Cat looked between the three girls, intrigued that Tori and Jade were sharing something, and that Beck, who was a lot like an older brother to her, and a normal one at that, would be with someone again. His sadness had brought her down in the three months. But only a little. The little bundle of spunk wouldn't be kept down long.

"Wait, let me get this straight? You and Beck dated? And then he left you when you stayed home, because your mother died?" Tori was shocked. Beck had always seemed so nice, so genuine. This was almost a severe slap in the face, to lose you parent, then your boyfriend to leave you to move away, to another country and life style.

"Yeah." The girl ran her hand through her hair, and sighed. "We had a good six months before he left. When I called him, he said he was happy to hear from me. Said his heart was broken by a total bitch, and that he was glad to be away from her." Jade's blood started boiling, and Tori placed a hand on Jade's, and making sure no one would notice, started rubbing it with her thumb. Jade composed herself.

"Hi. Jade. Or, as Beck calls me I guess, Total Bitch." Jade gave a death glare to the girl, who smiled and extended her hand. Tori laughed, trying to alleviate any of the tension. But it only grew thicker and thicker as time went on. Finally, André showed up, distracting the girls.

"Hey, Tor, you mind helping me with... ... ... Hi. I'm André." Looking up from his sheet music, and obviously drawn to the blonde beauty, the other girls were ignored for a moment. Tori took offense. André kept talking to Jessica, giving Tori and Jade enough time to themselves for a moment.

"Okay, Tori. I know what you're thinking. But I don't care. Beck and I aren't together. He can date whoever he wants. Just like me. And I'm with you, okay?" Tori smiled.

"Okay. But you don't need to scare the girl the first day, or sentence her to death. Remember my first day, and what you thought of me? And look at us now." Tori smiled. Who would have thought that a simple cup of coffee would start, well, whatever it was betwen them. The had never truly accepted it as a friendship, and the relationship between them was still secret, meaning both of the girls knew what that meant too. Yes, they were together, but they weren't confident enough about it being real to come out and tell everyone else.

"Okay, okay. You win. I guess I won't totally destroy her. Yet. But I won't wait in the wings long. Her first screw up, and she's done for." Tori smiled, knowing that Jade would make good on her promise. Cat, who was too disinterested in anything else, started to follow a butterfly. Soon, André got rejected.

"Oh, sorry. You seem nice, but I kinda have a boyfriend. His name is Beck."

"Oliver? Figures. That dude is just too damned lucky. Gets all the hot girls." André looked to Jade, then to Tori. He averted his eyes, hoping that Jade wouldn't clue in to the fact that he had feelings for her. Still. It had been almost two years since he sang the song for her, but the feelings never truly died. And of course, everyone knew about his feelings for Tori. If he had known about the girls secretly dating each other, then he might just lay his feelings for both down. But he still silently hoped one of the two would come around. "Anyways, Tori, mind helping me with a song? I have it already done, just need to put it on a track and submit it to my teacher. It shouldn't take longer than lunch today, if you don't mind."

The thing about it was, she did mind. And so did Jade. It was Wednesday. The day that they both had "projects" to do for their classes, and would use lunch to do them. Which was a plausable excuse to anyone at the school. Everyone knew the seniors had the highest workloads, since they were getting to the end of their training to go into their respective fields. The projects didn't exsist, but the hot make out sessions with each other did.

"André, you know I have my project to work on. I'm sorry." Nodding and understanding, André turned to Jade. She shook her head, while keeping her smile hidden. She knew how loyal Tori was to her best friend, and knowing that the latina cared more for her, and that she would turn André down, even if it meant his grade suffering, meant a lot to the goth.

"Don't. Project. Sorry." André chuckled.

"It's okay. I get it. Maybe I can get Cat to help me. She does have some righteous vocals, you know."

Beck finally arrived, and instantly gravitated to his ex-girlfriend. Placing his arms around her, he looked to the rest of his friends.

"I think you may have already met without me, but this is Jessica Moore. My ex from Canada. Umm, well, ex ex. We're gonna start dating again." Jade looked at him, the embrace he was sharing with her bringing up the memories that decided to torment her at that moment. The girl smiled up to him, and he had a look of awe in his eyes looking to her. Something in Jade felt a bit of betrayal, or resentment. But she wouldn't never admit it, nor speak it aloud.

**"That's how he used to hold me. Like I was fragile, and he was afraid to break me. I guess she makes him happy. Well, she'll never make him as happy as I did."** Tori caught Jade's stare, noticing the look of almost jealousy, or pain, and maybe confusion in it. And the thing about it, Beck did too. He sighed, and took Jessie away, trying to keep Jade from exploding. Jade, trying to keep Tori from asking too many questions, started to walk away. Unfortunately for her, Tori wasn't going to drop it too easily.

Catching up to her girlfriend, the latina allowed Jade her space before talking. She softened her features, trying to let Jade know that she was sincere about what she was saying. "Jade, I get it, okay. I know you and Beck were together for a long time. And seeing him with someone else may be hard. But don't shell up, okay? We wouldn't be together if you hadn't opened up to me that night. Or my ridiculous prying." The girls chuckled, thankful they were alone and no one would hear their conversation.

"So, you admit that sometimes, you're a thorn in my side." They chuckled again, and Tori shook her head.

"Yes, Jade. I am a terrible pain in your ass. I'm the worst friend ever." The girls had gotten skilled at language that would tell them how they felt, but wouldn't allude to their relationship. Tori looked at Jade's lips, another silent request. Jade looked around, and sighed. Tori walked away, to the Blackbox Theatre. Jade walked up to Cat, speaking to the redhead. The converstaion was for two reasons. One, to tell her André needed help. And two, so that it wouldn't look suspicious with her following Tori into a dark theatre.

"Cat, hey. Got a moment?" The redhead turned.

"OH, Jade. Guess what. Last night, my brother-" Jade got frustrated, the idea of her girlfriend waiting getting to her.

"Yeah yeah, that's great Cat." Jade didn't mind interupting the tiny girl. One, because it just didn't matter if Jade hurt her feelings. And two, she had a girl waiting on her. "Look. Go talk to André. He has a song he needs help with at lunch. And Tori and I-"

"Projects."

"Exactly. So we can't help him. Can you?"

"Sure. Bye, Jade." Jade was thankful to get away, and walking to the Blackbox, saw Beck walk in with Jessie, their fingers intertwined. By the time she got to Tori, her mind was in an uproar.

"Hey, Jade. Thanks for keeping me waiting. I was starting to- mmphhhh." Tori's lips were silenced, Jade's rough and strong on top of her's. Jade moved Tori backwards, until the latina was pinned to the wall. Jade's tongue made it's way into Tori's mouth, and the goth's hand slid down to Tori's skirt. She moved the loose fabric away, her hands finding the latina's ass. She rubbed it slowly, moaning and trying to get Tori to wash the images of Beck and Jessica away. When Tori didn't respond the way Jade wanted, the goth got a bit purturbed. Tori did respond, moving one hand to Jade's, and pulling it away.

"Tori, please. You just said that I shouldn't shell up. You want me to be open with my feelings. This is it. I want you, Tori. Please." Even though what she was about to say was a lie, she was going underhanded. She couldn't come to grips with seeing Beck with someone else, and was doing whatever possible to get a response that would help her not have to do so. "I love you, Tori. Please." Tori gasped. Jade's inner actress allowed her to pull it off with flawless precision, and to convince Tori to agree with Jade.

"Oh, you, you love me?! YOU-"

"SHhhhhhhh. Yes, okay. Yes. Please." Jade was pleading with her eyes. She needed a release, a way out. Tori finally agreed, and the girls made sure to walk out of the Blackbox at different times, so no one would think anything of it. Jade, who cut on a regular basis, just walked out the front door, and to her car. She knew that Tori would be a few minutes, which she was thankful for. She needed to think.

**"Okay, West. You just told Tori you love her. Which means she is going to get VERY sentimental, very quick. Which, hopefully, can translate to that pathetic excuse for what she attempts to call sex. And if not, you just opened one of the worst cans of worms ever."**

Jade let those thoughts play in her mind, while she waited on Tori. Tori on the other hand, was having a dilemma in her mind as well.

**"Jade loves me? JADE ... ... ... loves ... ... ... ME? When, how, why? I mean, yeah, I'm a good girl. And I know I'm a bit of a catch, but still. After all the time we spent being enemies, she came around fast. But still, Jade loves me." **Tori was contemplating just how to handle what Jade said when she walked into the nurses office. She wasn't a master at skipping like Jade, but her inner actress allowed her to convince the nurse to let her go home. After a few minutes, the girls' minds had allowed them to get, well, familiar? with what was said. And when Tori walked out of the school, and to Jade's convertible, she let Jade know what she was thinking.

"Jade, I know you love me. You told me so. But, I don't know how I feel, okay? We spent so long being against each other, that being with each other is still, well, a bit off for me, okay. Don't get me wrong, I like being with you. You're a great girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you. But loving you, or anything like that, I'm just not sure yet." Jade nodded her head. Thankfully, Tori hadn't gone over the top like Jade had feared.

"I get it, Tori. And trust me, it still feels a bit off to me, too. But I know, that after everything that had happened between us, that my feelings for you have changed so much. To the point that everything between me and Beck don't matter anymore."

Tori listened to what Jade said, and her insecurities about Beck came back. Jade was still comparing them to him, and with the appearance of Jessie, the latina wasn't sure what to make of everything. So she decided to ignore it. Like she had for three months. Jade was with her, and loved her. That was enough for Tori. The girls left the parking lot, and going to Jade's to get rid of some frustration.

xxxxx

"So, Jess, if you don't mind, I know a great sushi place we could go tonight. It's a nice, upbeat place. A casual spot, so there wouldn't be a lot of pressure on us, on our "first" date." Beck was looking to the beautiful blonde, reading her facial expression. He had a backup plan, in case she wanted a more, private and romantic evening. He started with that, so that they could figure out what they were, where to begin, and even if they wanted to be together anyway. The blonde smiled, and pecked the handsome Canadian on the cheek.

"Sounds good. I'll be ready around 6:30?" Jessie asked, making sure of when she should expect her date for the evening. Thankfully, they both knew there wouldn't be any akward metting between Beck and Jessie's father. The man, who drank a bit because of the loss of his wife, was glad that Jessie was going somewhere she knew someone, and someone that he personally trusted. He had always felt that Beck and his daughter would end up together, and happy forever. So for them to find each other again, and be willing to give each other another chance, put his mind at ease. He knew that drinking wasn't the best way to raise his daughter, and to show her the affection and attention she needed. So Beck would help take some of the pressure off.

"Cool. Pick you up then." Beck pecked her cheek, then walked away. Unfortunately, he and Jessie didn't have any classes together. They would have to settle for lunch, breaks between classes, and pre/post school hours to be together when at the talent filled halls.

xxxxx

"OH, FUCK. TORI, RIGHT THERE!" Jade had been right. Tori was using the news of Jade loving her to drive her passion in the bedroom. The goth was very close to an orgasm, and one she knew would be at a level she hadn't felt in a long time. Her nude body was pressed with Tori's, while the latina's hand was massaging her lower extremities. Tori pulled her mouth off Jade's breast, and moved to her neck, sucking it softly, and biting slightly. She moved up a bit closer, and whispered in Jade's ear.

"Ohh, you like that baby?" Jade nodded her head. The latina had made leaps and bounds. It was the first time in the three months they had been together, and the month they had been trying, that Jade was finally getting what she wanted and needed. "Good." Tori slowed her pace, allowing Jade's euphoria to build. Once she knew that Jade was over the idea of being teased, Tori took a finger, forcing it inside the goth, allowing herself to soak in the singsong sounds of Jade crying her name. Soon, Jade took Tori's hand, and placed her thumb on her clit, while Tori's middle fingers were pushing in and out of her wet core.

Jade finally had enough, and collapsed. Tori, glad she could make Jade feel good, and that the goth loved her, laid beside the goth. She placed her head on Jade's shoulder, and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Tori started placing light kisses on her cheek, and used her free hand to stroke Jade's other cheek.

Soon, the latina fell asleep, thankful for her goth. The girls may not be the ideal, perfect couple, but for them, and the dynamic between them, it was perfect. They both wished they could share it with their friends, and now that Beck had Jessie, Tori would talk to Jade about it. They wouldn't have to worry about how it would look for him, and the two of them were strong enough with who they were, Jade especially, that everyone else's opinions shouldn't matter. After allowing Tori to fall asleep, Jade left Tori on her bed, and walked to her bedroom.

**"Okay, that was a mistake. I'm such a fool. Yes, I'm thankful for Tori. But shit, telling her I love her? What was I thinking?"**

xxxxx

The week went by quickly, Beck and Jessie rekindling their feelings for each other, and Jade failing to hide the fact that it upset her seeing Beck with someone else. Tori wanted to give Jade her space to deal with it, especially since Jade had told her she loved her. So she should trust Jade, and let her deal with the things that troubled her by herself. But she also knew that Jade was the type to shell up, keep her feelings to herself, and usually resort to destructive behaviour. And it did.

By the time Friday afternoon came, Jade had had enough. And Tori, trying to let the goth deal with what was troubling her by herself, didn't know that she had let the timebomb tick too long. The goth finally got to Beck, forcing him into the janitor's closet. She looked at him with sad eyes, knowing that what she had done couldn't be stopped, and couldn't be reversed. She knew what she was about to say wouldn't be good for either one of them, and that Tori and Jessie were going to be burned, too.

"Beck, listen. I-"

**So, what had Jade in an uproar? What did she do? And what will it mean for her, Tori, Beck and Jessie? And if Tori and she tell everyone about them, how will they react?**

**P.S: Thank you for your patience. As I said, updates will come weekly, on Tuesdays. Last week was Christmas, so I held up. Here we go. Let me know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Friend From The North

_Disclaimer : I do not, nor have I ever owned VicTorious, or any of the characters, situations, locales, music, or anything else related to it. Wish I did, but I don't._

**FYI: Bold is someone's inner thoughts, **_ Italics are someone's memories or daydreams, __**and Bold Italics are any informal means of communications, such as texts and Slap posts.**_

_**Please, Read/Enjoy/Review! (R/E/R)**_

**A/N: Very BADE centered chapter**

**Chapter 3 - The Hardest Battle**

_By the time Friday afternoon came, Jade had had enough. And Tori, trying to let the goth deal with what was troubling her by herself, didn't know that she had let the timebomb tick too long. The goth finally got to Beck, forcing him into the janitor's closet. She looked at him with sad eyes, knowing that what she had done couldn't be stopped, and couldn't be reversed. She knew what she was about to say wouldn't be good for either one of them, and that Tori and Jessie were going to be burned, too._

_"Beck, listen. I-"_

After Jade got Beck's attention, she stopped. Even though what she had done would already set things in motion, and people were going to be hurt, badly, Jade couldn't help thinking about something. **"The hardest battle is between what you know, and what you feel. I know Beck and I won't work. I KNOW IT. But I hate seeing him with that gank." **Jade had tried to be happy with Tori. And she was. Or, at least, she thought she was. But it wasn't being with Tori that she enjoyed. It was just the fact of having someone. She would admit, that in the three months since they started dating, that she had seen a few sides of Tori that she didn't know were possible.

Tori had a wild side. Not on the goth's level, but it was there. Tori did know how to skip, when the reward out weighed the risk. Which Jade usually got to happen. Tori had a compassionate side that Jade had always mistaken for an overactive cheery attitude. Tori just liked helping people, and especially those closest to her. And Jade was thankful for that. Tori had numbed the pain in the goth, and warmed the ice in the core of her being. Tori had a very, VERY sexy side. Jade didn't know why she started liking Tori, but she did know when. After Tori kissed her that night, and then Jade made out with her the following morning, Jade struggled to try and figure everything out. But she found she couldn't take her eyes off the latina. But she wasn't watching Tori. She was watching the body.

Tori flaunted it, even if not knowing it. She would wear skirts that would flow across her legs, but would allow the wind to catch. And the wind would bring it up, drawing your eyes and keeping your gaze a bit too long. She loved tight clothing, and Jade couldn't help stare, like most everything else of the male gender.

But all of those things aside, Jade couldn't concretely see herself with Tori. Not in the long run. And it wasn't until Beck starting dating again that Jade finally accepted that. So the goth, with a bit of regret in her eyes, and a smirk at being a bit too stupid, handed Beck his phone back. He looked befuddled.

"Jade, what - when did you get my phone?" Jade shrugged. She eyed it, knowing that Beck would see it. When he finally looked down, he read the worst thing he had seen in a long time. The anger flared in his eyes, and Jade knew that everything was a mistake. But just like the rest of her life, and their relationship, Jade was used to adversity, and getting her way. Beck looked down again, and read the words again, more slowly.

_**Jessie, I'm sorry. I do care about you, but since I've been here, Jade and I have had too many memories. And I can't throw that away. I'm taking her back, if she'll let me.**_

Beck tried to walk out of the janitor's closet, but Jade blocked his path, placing her arms out. Beck sighed. Obviously, the girl had something to say. And his Canadian heritage, and his raising, wouldn't allow him to shut her out when she needed to speak her peace.

"What, Jade?"

"Beck, I'm sorry, okay. I know I broke things off again. And I thought I was happy. And I know you're happy. But, it sucks that I can't be the one who makes you happy. I want you back."

"Jade, it won't work. We both know that. I mean, look what happened last time we tried. It was okay for a few days, but it was so crazy once the familiarity set back in, and the problems came back. Look, I still care about you. And I wish you the best, okay. But we had our time. It wouldn't be right, okay. And we both know it."

"Beck, look. I hear what you're saying. But look, do you want to know why I wasn't as miserable when we broke up as you were?" Beck looked up. He wouldn't give himself away, but he knew.

"Hmm?" The Canadian looked up at her, seeing the struggle in her eyes. He knew what it was for, too. So he placed a light touch on her shoulder, trying to prompt her. After a few moments, the goth decided that the boy could be trusted. He did say he wished her the best.

"Tori and I. We, umm, well, are dating. Have been for three months. I didn't plan it, I promise. I mean, if I had wanted it to happen, I would have gone for it, you know? She just, well, she's Vega. You know how unsufferable she can be. She prompted me into talking to her, tempted me with coffee even. And well, it just kinda, happened." Beck nodded, before laughing out loud. Jade feared the worst.

_**"God, Jade. You're the worst. How could you do that?" "Really? TORI? You leave me for a girl?" "What does Tori have that I don't" **_**He hates me. And Tori. I just threw us both under a bus, and now, I lost any chance with him, and once Tori finds out. God, I'm an idiot. What have I done.**

"It took you long enough." Jade looked up, stunned. She couldn't figure out what the boy was alluding to. He was throwing his head back, almost forgetting his manners. His friend had just told him a big secret. Something that was very difficult for her and Tori to come to grips with. He composed himself, before clearing his throat.

"Huh?" Jade couldn't put two and two together.

"You think I don't know that? Damn, I'm surprised no one else figured it out. I mean, you and Tori. It's cute. Oops, sorry. Forgot you hate the word. But I do get it, okay. Tori's great. I almost kissed her once. Right before the Platinum Music thing." Beck looked to Jade, ready to be destroyed for that admittance.

"I know. Cat video chatted with Tori before the show, and I watched. It's cool, okay. But Beck, I want you back, okay. I know you're happy. At least, I hope you are." The boy nodded. "Okay. But it kills me knowing I'm not the one making you happy. Please, give me another chance."

"Okay. But look, I know. You're cold and mean. And you were on an unstoppable tear when we broke up. But a few weeks later, something changed. You were still dark and twisted-" They shared a laugh. Beck was one of the few people who could say that, and safely assume he wouldn't get killed. "-but it wasn't all the time anymore. And Tori, well, she just changed. She looked on edge a bit, and the way she talked was a bit off. And she kept looking at you. And the biggest thing, the two of you have "projects" to do. On the same days? And no one can find you when you work on them?" Jade mentally face plamed. If he knew, and was that intuitive about it, who else had really figured it out. How safe was it that she and Tori could possibly come out of the closet.

Which that thought shocked her, too. She wanted Beck. So why was she afraid of people finding out about her and Tori? If the goth bot her man, then the idea of coming out of the closet would be washed away. So why fear coming out?

"Okay, so you know. But even still, how did that make you feel?" Jade was fishing. Looking for anything to help her. Though she knew that things wouldn't work out with her ex, it didn't stop her inside from battling. And hard. She had thought about Tori for a week, and everything that the latina brought to the table. And how she was always there for her when something went wrong. And the idea of Beck, and how things were always out of sync. So she knew it wouldn't work. But she was denying it, and trying to get herself, and Beck, to give it another chance.

She looked to Beck, who was searching her as well. As if he couldn't find the right words for what he wanted and needed to say. As Jade opened her mouth to reitterate her question, Beck finally spoke up.

"Honestly, a bit weird. I thought there was something that I did that caused you to go to Tori. I'm been miserable, trying to find out what was wrong with me. But then Jess came back, and well, fixed me, I guess. I finally realized nothing is wrong with **me. **What is wrong is **us.**"

"You're right, Beck. You're so right. There is nothing wrong with you. It's me that's messed up. That's why I want a chance to redeem myself." The goth looked up, hopeful that the Canadian would tell her yes. That she would get what she wanted. Beck's features softened, making the girl's heart skip a beat. She didn't love the boy anymore. Hell, he was almost like a brother to her. Everything about the situation was wrong, and was fighting against her. But she couldn't let go of the idea of someone else being with Beck. Through all the weird of the situation, that idea hurt the most.

"And Tori?" Jade was intrigued. It sounded like Beck was giving it some consideration. "What will happen to her?" Jade thought for a moment.

**"Yes, I like Tori now. But is there a future there? Not like what I have with Beck. We could be open, and not have to worry about anything. But then again, Beck and I have hurt each other before. And Tori has never turned me away, or hurt me. At least, not intentionally. Plus the sex the other night was amazing. Girl finally got it right."**

But as good as things with Tori was, Jade couldn't get that to override wanting Beck.

"She'll get over it." Jade smirked. She was letting her inner self out again. Anyone who knew the goth saw that she cared about others, but only when it directly affected her. And that affect was almost always positive. But she did do things that were detrimental to others, in order to get what she wanted. Tori knew that. So she should expect to be hurt. Right?

"Jade, stop. Look, you may not know it, but I think Tori makes you so much happier than I ever did. Or can. I know we have a long history. And it will be difficult to get over. I'll admit, having Jessie with me is weird at times. And yes, I have thought about you. But now that Jessie is here, it gives us both a chance to finally move on, and get over each other, okay. Besides, I am happy with Jessie. And honestly, I'm more happy with her than I was in the later stages of us. So I can't do that to her, or to me. Or you and Tori. So please, stop. Okay?" By the time Beck was done, Jade was on the verge of tears. She nodded, and Beck walked out.

Jade followed, and started to walk out. She walked right past Tori, whose concern wouldn't allow her to let Jade walk alone in pain. She followed, to the goth's car. When Tori got in the passenger seat, the goth collapsed onto her shoulder. The goth had betrayed the girl, and once it was found out, she would be left alone with no one else. Tori would move on, and Beck wouldn't give her another chance. So Jade wasn't exactly sure what she was crying for. The idea of ejection from Beck, the finalization of their time together, or the possibility of losing everyone, including the only support she'd had over the last three months. But none of the possibilities looked good for her.

"Jade, sweetie, wanna go home? You look like you need to. I'll take care of you." The goth looked up, faking a smile. It was nice to have someone to take care of her. But it was the wrong person. But the goth was too spent emotionally. She didn't want another mental fight. She was tired of fighting. She hadn't had a moment's rest in a week. So taking Tori home and getting some frustration out would be a good thing. Hopefully.

xxxxx

Beck walked into Sikowtiz's, looking for Jessie. The girl had gotten accoustomed to the school, and the wacky halls and students. The blonde walked in, obviously purturbed at what she had read from earlier in the day. And then she had seen her boyfriend and Jade walk into a janitor's closet, and not come out for a while. What she didn't see, or know, is that Beck had turned her down, or that Jade had been the one to send the message. The blonde stared a hole through Beck, then went and sat alone. She made sure there were no open seats around her. She didn't feel like talking. It didn't stop Beck from trying.

After getting a few students to move, Beck tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Jess, can we talk?" When the girl turned around, she didn't look too thrilled. If anything, she almost mirrored one of Jade's classic fuck yous, and the boy froze for a moment. He got her attention again, making sure not to disturb anyone else.

"What, Beckett?" That was the one thing no one in the school knew. Beck's full first name. She, along with his family, were the only ones who knew. Beck knew he was in trouble. The damage was already done, and he could tell it would be a very hard uphill battle. He stopped for a moment, noting that it was vaguely similar to the way that Jade would do him. Which got him thinking.

**"Wait. Jade. Maybe she's right? Maybe we gave up too quick, too easily. We have a long history. And Jess, well, she has every right to distrust me. I did move away, even though we loved each other. So maybe we aren't right for each other. But are Jade and I? No. I mean, we tried, more than once. And it failed every time. And we both know that. But Jade wants a chance to redeem herself. Should I give it to her? But, can I do that to Jessie again? Just walk away? And what about Tori?"**

Beck looked back to the blonde, before looking at Sikowitz. After feigning a stomach ache, he convinced the crazy man to let him leave. While leaving, he motioned to Jessie to follow his lead. He went to his locker, and waited. After a few minutes, contemplating whether to take Jade up on her offer, and if Jessie would show up, the girl finally rounded the corner.

"What?" There was enough ice in her voice to lay down a fresh sheet inside the Rogers Arena in Vancouver. Beck proceeded cautiously.

"Look, Jess, I know what it looks like, okay. But I didn't send the text. Jade did." The girl looked up, trying to read him. Unsure of whether he was truthful or not, she looked at her phone. She read the text a few times. She moved her gaze up, studying the boy.

"Uh-huh. Sure she did. If she means so much to you, then why did you let her go?" Beck placed one hand on her shoulder, before looking in her eyes.

"Honest. She sent that. I will admit, it was hard not having her. But she broke up with me, okay? And she's been seeing someone else anyway. So I couldn't take her back if I wanted to. Which I don't." As he was talking, Beck was trying to catch a glimpse of anything that would let him know his words were working, and that he was headed the right way. It didn't help, she was like stone.

"Sure you don't. I've gotta get back to class." The blonde tried walking away, before Beck stopped her, pulling her into a kiss. Afterwards, both of them felt it. It was off, and a bit wrong. Jessie brought her hand across his face, a nice sound ringing in the halls. "Get your hands off me, jerk." She stormed off.

xxxxx

Jade was lying in bed, Tori cuddled against her. The goth was looking at her, the feelings she had getting worse by the passing moments. She couldn't take it. She knew she liked Tori. And things were starting to get really interesting in the bedroom. And Tori seemed like she wanted to, a lot. Which was a plus for Jade. She knew that she and Tori could, in theory, work. Sometimes, when a rivalry turns into a friendship, and then something more, it works out better than anything you could have ever imagined. And she knew that Tori would always have her back. Something that Beck failed to do at times.

But it didn't help the lingering feelings that Beck and she were meant to be. She couldn't figure it out. The worst part of it, even though she didn't know it, was that Tori was feeling it too. And that that was why Tori had suggested they go home. Tori wouldn't let Jade go easily. She had fought too hard for a chance to have Jade as a friend, and now that she had her in more ways than she could have imagined, she wasn't about to give up.

Jade shifted Tori off her softly, careful not to wake the girl. Tori was snoring lightly, and pulled a pillow against herself where Jade used to be. Jade pulled out some paper, and wrote a short note to her girlfriend.

_Sorry I left. Had to run home. Talk later_

On her way home, Jade's mind started running. The war was raging, her feelings for Tori and Beck using her entire body as the battlegrounds. No part was immune. Her heart ached, her mind was restless, her stomach felt nauseated. Her mouth was completely dry, and she was short of breath. By the time she got home, she resolved one thing. She was getting Beck back. Vega would understand. She knew Jade manipulated and hurt people. She should know it's coming.

Jade walked into her house, thinking about the ways to get the Canadian back, and not caring about who got hurt in the process.

**Man, c'mon Jade. Don't do this, please. PLEASE. Now then, any ideas on how Jade will try and get Beck? What will Tori do to keep her?**

**P.S: Yes, I'm a horrible person for taking an extra day for the update. Sorry. Next week will come on Tuesday, promise.**


End file.
